choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
New York Council Meeting
The New York Council Meeting takes place in Bloodbound, Book 1, Chapter 16. Prelude Priya Lacroix, Lester Castellanos, and the Baron are impatiently waiting for Adam Vega to return from the Upstate New York Showdown, but instead Kamilah Sayeed, Adrian Raines, Your Character, and Lily Spencer arrive. The three clan leaders are frightened and suspect that Adrian killed Vega as part of his treachery against the Council, but your group offers evidence that Vega was behind the feral attacks and that you have come to talk. When the three Council members express skepticism, you remind them that you have a group of allies from Clan Raines, Clan Sayeed, and the Clanless waiting outside and that you are prepared to fight if the council members will not listen. The three Council members stand down and listen to as Adrian explains how Vega was responsible for the attacks and for framing Adrian. Adrian is then exonerated of his crimes. With Vega's death, his Council seat is left empty and needs to be filled in accordance with the original pact the six clan leaders agreed to in the 1920s. Adrian recommends Jax Matsuo to fill Vega's seat, with the Clanless becoming his new constituency. Priya, Lester, and the Baron are initially disgusted and immediately refuse. Adrian explains the largest benefit of the plan: as any new Clanless with be added to Jax's forces, the other Council members will be forced to keep their underlings in line to prevent unauthorized Turnings. Adrian himself will oversee Jax to ensure he does not Turn new vampires to increase his own influence on the Council. Instating Jax You and Adrian argue that when Adrian and his group were outnumbered by Vega's ferals, it was the Clanless who arrived to their rescue while the three Council members sat idly by and thought they could trust Vega. Also, you state that if the other clan leaders don't vote "yes," then the Clanless problem will not be resolved, likely leading to war against them the holdout voters. Seeing that they are beaten, Priya and Lester quickly vote in favor of instating Jax. The furious Baron refuses to vote in favor of the measure even though it has already received enough votes to pass and votes nay, yelling you and your friends that you "haven't heard the last of him." You and your friends return to the Raines Corp offices to celebrate and decompress. In spite of your victory, you know that this is a new beginning and that there is still darkness in New York. However, you feel confident that you will be able to face them and it will make all of you stronger. Book 1 Bonus Scene Scholar Jameson reports to Gaius Augustine that the plan with the feral attacks failed and that Jax Matsuo got Adam Vega's seat on the Council. However, he explains that he was successful in his efforts to reach you and that you connected with the "psychic fragments" he left for you to find. Gaius is pleased with this news, saying that you and Adrian don't yet know the powers you each possess and that he will have use for you in the future. Scholar Jameson gives Gaius a girl, whom he feeds on and then kills. Category:Events Category:Events in Bloodbound